Oblivion
by Attic Man
Summary: The Weekenders. Tino buys a poster and deals with the consequences.
1. The Calm

**Oblivion – Chapter One: The Calm**

"Hey, it's Tino here. You remember me, right? Of course, you do. I know it's been a while. They were telling me something about a cancellation, but look I'm standing right here now. Although somehow I'm still 12 years old, I'm not too sure why that is, but oh well. I think delving into that matter can cause the universe to collapse in on itself, at least my universe anyway. But enough about that, it's time to discuss this fresh weekend. Today, me and the guys are gonna check out the new arcade games that they are debuting at Funville, then on Saturday we are going to the science museum for their new astronomy exhibit, and on Sunday it's the 10th Annual Beach Party. Cool weekend? You better believe it."

"Hey, T, let's get a move on. If we don't hurry Funville is gonna be swarmed. You know how it gets when they introduce new games," Carver said from behind Tino.

"Yeah I know but Tish isn't here yet we gotta wait for her."

"She's probably off somewhere talking about Shakespeare with someone or something else that is completely boring. Why can't she hurry up?" Lor said impatiently.

"Check it out, speak of the devil," Tino said pointing up ahead to Tish.

Tish came jogging towards them and apologized for being late, "Sorry guys. Someone saw me carrying my dulcimer for band practice and they asked me to play them something. I couldn't resist impressing them."

"Fine, fine. Apology accepted, now let's get to Funville. We're falling behind schedule. If we fall to far behind we won't get to cram in all of the new games," Carver complained.

"I hate to tell you this then, but I need to stop at Strings 'N Things. The nut on my dulcimer is cracked so I want to get it replaced."

The others let out a collective moan.

"Are you kidding me? We really don't have time for this. We need to get to Funville as soon as possible!" Carver said loudly.

"Sorry, Tish, I agree with Carver. How about we go to Funville now and just meet up with you with there?" Lor offered.

"I guess. If you guys are that impatient, then fine."

"We are that impatient. So it's settled. C'mon T, let's get a move on."

"Actually, I'm gonna go with Tish so I'll meet you there too," Tino answered.

"What? I thought you were all stoked for the new games. What happened?" Carver asked.

Tino scratched his head for a second. "Ummm, I just remembered something, that's all. It just happens to involve the mall. So, um, yeah I'll see you later at Funville. Let's go Tish."

Tino quickly grabbed Tish by the wrist and led her off for the mall leaving Carver and Lor wondering what was going on.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"Okay, okay, Tino you can let go of my wrist now. What's going on here? If you are in so much of a rush why didn't you just go with Carver and Lor?" Tish asked

"Sorry about your wrist, but I'm not in a rush. Well not too much of a rush. I just wanted to get away from Carver and Lor quick." Tino responded

"Why? What does it matter?"

"Uhhh, no matter. You know, I, uhhh, just didn't want to get us all held up is all. Like I said it's not important."

"Tino, that's the worst answer you could have given me. There must be some reason you left in such a hurry."

"I thought I just said it's not important. I said it's not important, so it's not important. It's not important at all……… not important. So let's get to that mall!"

Tino walked off while Tish stood there momentarily scratching her head.

"Wait, Tino. What is it that you need at the mall?"

"Nothing. C'mon let's keep moving."

Tish hurried a bit and caught up to Tino.

"Nothing? You really aren't making sense. Just give me a straight answer. Why are you going to the mall with me?"

Tino could tell Tish was looking at him so he made a note of it to keep looking straight ahead.

"Look, I, uhhhh, just have some business at the mall. It's nothing big deal."

"If it's not a big deal then why don't you just tell me what it is?" Tish demanded growing more frustrated.

Tino kept looking ahead.

"Can't I just accompany you to the mall in peace? I have something to do there. Let's just leave it at that."

Tish grabbed Tino by the arm surprising him.

"Tino Tonitini, you listen to me, you are going to give me a good answer, right here, right now. And if you give me one more answer like you've been giving me so help me I'll… I'll… well I don't know what I'll do but it'll be something bad."

Tino still looked away.

"Why did she have to call me by my full name?" he thought.

"I'm not letting go till you answer me."

Tino sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you. The new Captain Dreadnaught comic came out today and I wanted to go to the comic store to buy it."

"That's it? That's what you were keeping secret?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Why? We all know you like Captain Dreadnaught. I don't see the point in being so secretive about it."

"I guess, but you guys are always giving me a hard time about it so I try not to bring it up too much. Especially Lor and Carver those two are brutal sometimes."

"Oh, I'm not that bad?" Tish asked.

"Not as bad as those two. You understand what it's like to have a hobby of yours being mocked. I mean we're always cracking jokes about Shakespeare or the dulcimer or your art or your poetry or your…" Tino trailed off seeing Tish's eyes narrowing.

"Right, I think I'll stop there. Anyway, you get my point. Now you know, so let's just get to the mall so we can get to Funville."

"Just one more thing. The only reason you wanted to go to the mall with me was for the Captain Dreadnaught? That's the only reason? Nothing else?" Tish asked.

"Yep, that's it. No other reason."

"Are you sure? You're absolutely positive?"

"I said yes already."

"Okay. Good."

Tish started walking again and now Tino was left behind scratching his head.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Lor and Carver finally got their turn on one of the new games at Funville, Galactic Warriors V. Like they had thought the place was swamped with kids looking to empty their pockets of quarters.

"Just take a look at this place. By the time Tino and Tish get here the lines are gonna be out the door. They probably won't get in any game time today. I knew they shouldn't have gone to the mall. At least I can sorta understand Tish not coming here right away. I mean she always has to be different and you know how she gets so wrapped up in that dulcimer of hers. She just can't put it off for one moment to come have fun. Now Tino on the other hand, what was with him? I just don't understand why he would choose to go to the mall which really cuts into his gaming time. Plus not only that, but what reason does he have to go to the mall? I can't come up with any type of explanation that makes sense. I mean there are the usual conspiracy theories but nothing solid. Maybe Tino is trying to hide something from us, and maybe… Tish is on it! Yeah, that could be it. We have to face facts those two aren't like us. I hate to say it but they're the nerds of our group. They're probably coming up with some huge diabolical scheme that they figure we won't find out about because we don't have their brains. Well, won't they be surprised when I burst their bubble? They can try and put one past Carver DesCartes but uh-uh, no siree, it will not happen. I'm sharp as a tack when it comes to these things. Why I remember a time-"

"Carver, shut up! I can't concentrate with you talking constantly. I'm trying to set a high score here. Just be quiet while I'm playing."

"Okay, okay. No need to be so bossy. You know I thought you had gotten past that stage. I guess not though. You know people respond better when you're kinder. A please and a thank you can go a long way. Next time when someone is doing something that is bothering you, try saying please. I can almost guarantee they will be more willing to stop whatever it is that they are doing that is annoying you. Manners are a very good thing to learn you know. It's like-"

"Please shut up!" Lor yelled.

Carver stayed silent this time.

"Thank you!" Lor yelled again.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Tino and Tish arrived at the mall and then split up to go to their respective stores. They agreed to meet out front of the mall once they were finished with their business. Tino hurriedly rushed to the comic store eager to pick up his copy of the new Captain Dreadnaught. The store had very few customers which Tino was thankful for. That way he was in and out, no waiting around for people who had no idea why they were there. Tino quickly found the new Captain Dreadnaught and slapped it on the counter. The clerk looked down at it.

"Ahh, the new Captain Dreadnaught issue, that's a good choice. Have you seen the new comic from the creator of Dreadnaught?"

"No, I haven't. Is it any good?" Tino asked.

"It's pretty good. I think I have a copy of the first issue around here somewhere I'm not sure exactly where it is though," the clerk said rummaging through a bunch of comics all over one side of the counter and in boxes behind the counter.

"Well, just describe it to me then if you can't find it."

"Oh okay. Well it's an all female super hero group and there are four all together. If I recall the names are Torrent, Kary, Tiva, and the leader is Rena. Together they are the Four Female Friends or F3 for short."

Tino stared at the clerk for a second.

"That's the worst set of names I've ever heard. Who came up with this nonsense? I could write better names than that. Anybody could write better names than that. Are you sure this is made by the same guy who makes Captain Dreadnaught? Because Dreadnaught had great names. I mean Captain Dreadnaught alone is an amazing name. It just oozes coolness and c'mon how are you gonna argue with that name? You aren't, that's all there is to it. Captain Dreadnaught forever!"

Now the clerk stared at Tino.

"Ooookay. Well, they all have an interesting back story. Some deep stuff, I tell ya. Really makes you think and see things in a new light. I personally love stuff like that."

Tino scoffed a bit.

"Sure whatever. I'm sure it's nothing next to Dreadnaught's back story. That was a piece of work. I mean nothing could compare to that masterpiece. Now that was deep and thought provoking. Plus, I'm sure the back stories of these 'super heroes' is nothing more than ripping off of Captain Dreadnaught."

"Well, it is made by the same guy so I really wouldn't call it ripping off. But you haven't even read F3 yet, so how would you know?"

Tino scoffed again.

"I'll tell you how. Because Captain Dreadnaught is, simply put, the biggest comic of the past decade, no, the biggest comic ever. Everyone just tries to copy it to cash in on the same success."

The clerk rolled his eyes which Tino thankfully didn't notice.

"Well to each his own, I guess."

Tino didn't respond to that comment.

"I'll just ring this up for you here. All right that comes to 2 dollars."

Tino reached into his pocket and pulled out two wrinkled bills and handed them over to the clerk. Tino received his comic and turned to be on his way. However, he froze in his tracks. There facing him was a poster that had caught his gaze. The poster consisted of four women standing in a row all grinning and looking ready to hand out some justice. One woman was highlighted more than the others and here eyes looked to be in direct focus of Tino. And in one instant Tino swore that he saw her wink at him.

Unable to turn around Tino called to the clerk behind him, "Hey that poster there. W-who is that?"

The clerk smiled a little, "Why that's the Four Female Friends, you know, the 'worst named super heroes'."

"It's magnificent," Tino whispered to himself.

Tino broke his trance long enough to move back to the counter. "Hey, uhhh, you don't happen to, I don't know, have a copy of that Four Female Friends comic would ya? You know just so I can see how b-bad it is."

The clerk continued to smile.

"You know I just happened to find that first issue I was talking about earlier. You want to buy this? I thought they were just ripping off Captain Dreadnaught."

"W-well, I just want to buy it for kicks, you know. N-nothing serious."

"Heh, all right. I'll sell it to you. That'll be 2 dollars."

Tino began to go through his pockets for more money. As he searched, Tino turned around a little bit and the poster caught his eye again. He was mesmerized, he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful lead woman. Tino snapped back around to the counter real fast.

"And that poster. I want to buy that poster."

The clerk laughed now.

"Sure no problem. I have a few back here. I'll just add it to your total."

Tino quickly threw the money up on to the counter and took his comic and poster and was gone.

The clerk couldn't help but laugh.

"Heh, gets them every time. No one can resist."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Tish tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Tino.

"Where is he? How long does it take to buy a comic? Honestly, this is getting ridiculous."

Right then Tino came running up behind Tish.

"Hey Tish! Tish! Sorry I took so long. I ran into an… unexpected delay."

"All right fine. But let's hurry as it is I don't think our game time is going to be that good. We'll be lucky to get even one new game in."

"Yeah about that. I'm actually gonna go home."

"What! Are you serious? We've been looking forward to this for a month now."

"Yeah I know but I forgot that I had to help my mom, uhhh, cut the rug and vacuum the lawn. No wait, I mean, ummm, yeah. Later days!"

And before Tish could get another word in Tino was off.

Tino clutched his comics and his poster close. His eyes had changed, but exactly how was a mystery.

End of Chapter One

Hey, I'm finally back with a new story that will more likely than not be subjected to my terrible work ethic. It's been almost four months since I wrote something completely new and fresh so forgive me if these first few chapters are a bit poor. I still need to work off the rust. Hopefully, you readers will stick it out. This could be an interesting trip. Anyway read and review and I'll see you next chapter.


	2. Trance

**Oblivion – Chapter Two: Trance**

The ceiling spun in a mix of colors that it wasn't painted. It started fast but then slowed down and gradually sped up again. It kept doing the same thing over and over again making it extremely sickening to watch not to mention irritating. Lying on the floor Tino could barely stand it so he tried to focus his eyes, but it was to little avail as he merely slowed the ceiling down to a dull wobble. As Tino sat up it felt like all the weight of his head shifted to the back of his skull. A ringing echoed inside his ears and it made his head pulsate with an unbearable sensation that was unlike any form of pain he had ever known. Tino's mouth was exceptionally dry and tasted disgusting. Slowly, he stood stumbling a bit. As Tino gained his balance his stomach continued to churn making him feel even worse. He imagined that this was what a college student felt like waking up Saturday afternoon. Similarly Tino could not remember how he got on the floor or anything that had happened right before that. The last thing he could recall was coming home from the mall. He continued to scan his fluctuating room fighting back the urge to vomit all over himself. Then Tino's gaze fell on a spot of the room that stood still and held his attention fast. It was the poster he had bought at the mall. It was a safe haven for Tino's eyes and it drew him closer to make it the only thing to within his field of vision. As Tino approached his churning stomach and pulsating headache gradually faded away. The poster enveloped Tino in comfort much in the same way a child is comforted by the embrace of their mother.

A smile crept across Tino's face as he thanked himself for having bought the poster. "I knew there was a good reason for having this poster. It's the only thing of order in this crazy place. Thanks for staying cool, poster."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to help," a soft feminine voice replied.

Tino stood stunned. He would have swiveled his head side to side to see who had just said that, but he knew what awaited his eyes outside the poster.

So to satisfy his curiosity Tino called out, "Who said that? Is someone else here? I can't see, or I suppose I don't want to see."

"I said that. You aren't alone here. I'm right here," the voice replied again.

"What? Where?"

"Here. Directly in front of you. You're looking right at me," The voice said with a little laugh.

"Is this some type of joke? There is no one here. The only thing I'm looking at is my poster."

"Exactly. Hmmm, I guess this just confusing you. Here let me make things clear."

Then much to Tino's amazement the central woman of the poster stepped out onto his floor growing to life size in the process. Tino was speechless and could only point and make odd noises. The woman laughed at Tino's shock.

"I guess this is quite surprising, but let me introduce myself. I am Rena the leader of the Four Female Friends."

Tino shook his head a little and covered it with his hand.

"This doesn't make sense. I haven't had any of mom's seafood casserole in ages."

"This has nothing to do with your mom's food. It's all about you and what you want."

"What I want?" Tino asked quite incredulous.

"Yes, what you want. This is what you wanted after all whether you realize it or not," Rena said laying a hand on Tino's shoulder.

Tino let out a little squeak when she touched him. He looked up at her face and found himself growing lost in Rena's eyes. They were very distinct eyes since one was crimson while the other was a striking shade of yellow. Tino wobbled a bit but then his body slowly steadied and his eyes glazed over a little.

"Yeah, that's right. I brought you here, into my house, and into my room. Your lovely gaze is making it all come clear," Tino said uncharacteristically.

Rena giggled and Tino's eyes glazed a bit more.

"Could you do me a favor then?" the comic book heroine asked.

"Of course. Anything for you, my lady," Tino said.

"Would you mind dancing with me?"

"It would be my pleasure, my lady."

Tino took the lead and began dancing far better than he or any 12 year old boy, or any man for that matter, should ever dance.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Ms. Tonitini walked down the hall to Tino's room. She had heard a thud earlier and figured it was best to investigate.

"Tino? Is everything okay?" she called while knocking on his door.

There was no reply. Ms. Tonitini put her ear to the door and she heard humming coming from inside. Slowly, she opened the door and found Tino laying the floor humming to himself while moving his arms and feet like he was dancing.

For once Ms. Tonitini was at a loss for an explanation of Tino's behavior. She figured it best to just let sleeping dogs lie or, in this case, let sleeping Tino dance. As she started to leave the room the poster hanging on the wall caught her eye.

"Hmm, that's a new poster. It must have been what Tino had in that bag earlier. A poster featuring just women, very attractive women, no less, well he is getting to that age. It might be time for "the talk". Maybe I should call Dixon for some help on this."

Ms. Tonitini glanced at the poster again. Something about it made her a bit wary of it.

"Those eyes…" Tino's Mom whispered to herself.

Much like her son, Ms. Tonitini became lost in the crimson and yellow eyes of the woman on the poster although her fixation differed in reason from Tino's. She thought the eyes were staring directly at her and that they were smug eyes.

"He's mine."

The words suddenly popped into Ms. Tonitini's head and then vanished. She shook her head and looked at the poster again. The smug eyes stared back at her.

"Hmmm, either I really need to stop making seafood casserole or my Mom-ness has spread to imaginary people as well now. I think this might require some back-up."

Tino's mom left her son's room ready to go to war with the poster if need be.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"So you're telling me that Tino completely ditched playing new games at Funville?" Carver asked.

"Yep," Tish answered.

"And for no good reason?" Lor added.

"Yep."

"Well this doesn't sound good at all," Carver concluded.

The three friends stood outside of Funville as Tish filled in Lor and Carver on Tino's odd behavior. Though Tino acting odd was nothing new. It seemed that almost every other weekend something was wrong with Tino. The misadventures never ceased.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. We've gotta help, Tino!" Lor proclaimed.

"Do we really have to? Don't you think Tino can handle himself for now? I mean if history has taught us anything it's that it will take the whole weekend to bring him back to normal," Tish moaned.

Carver scratched his head and looked back and forth between the two females. Generally their roles were reversed so the scene before him made little sense.

"Wait, Tish, you don't want to help Tino? Are you feeling okay?" Lor asked.

"I feel fine. It's just that, I mean, something is always happening to Tino. It's kind of exhausting really. I mean we've stuck with him through so many phobias and odd behavioral instances, but isn't enough enough?"

"I guess that's true, but we all have our own quirks that he helps us with so it's just right that we help with his quirks," Lor replied.

"Yeah I know, but it always feels like I'm spending the most time helping Tino. This time I'm just kinda tired of it. I'm sure Tino will get over whatever is afflicting him this time even if we don't rush to help him."

"I'm shocked Tish. I never expected this from you, definitely from Carver but not from you. But fine if you don't want to help Tino then we can do this without you. C'mon Carver let's go."

"Actually, I kinda agree with-"

"Carver, you're coming," Lor said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am."

Lor started walking in the direction of Tino's house with Carver lagging behind a bit as he looked back and forth between Lor and Tish still unsure if everything had really just transpired as he saw it.

Tish stayed out front of Funville and sighed a bit and then shrugged

"Well, it's their weekend to waste I guess. No more mothering for me though. It's time to look out for number one!" Tish said to thin air.

She sighed again and walked back towards her house.

**End of Chapter Two**

I know I usually make some mention about me taking really long between chapters in this part of the chapter but this time around I'm not gonna talk about it. Unless you want to count that sentence as me talking about it. Anyway, instead of apologizing for the delay in chapters I'll apologize for the chapter length since it is short. I apologize. The next few days should see me writing, though not on this story. So if you've been waiting for an update for my other story "Suitably Ill" then keep an eye out. And if you've been waiting for an update to "The Feeling: Rebirth" that's still comin' at some point in time. See ya next chapter or next story, whichever.


	3. Overdrive

**Oblivion – Chapter Three: Overdrive**

Lor stomped to Tino's house. Carver followed behind kind of looking like a dog who had just been rebuked by his master. He had seen the determination in Lor's eyes and he had seen the indifference in Tish's eyes and quite frankly it scared him. Scared him like he'd never been scared before. He swore that he could feel the world, nay, the universe collapsing all around him. With no one to turn to, the world seemed a cold and ugly place. His trust in any form of constant in the fabric of reality had been torn, shredded and tossed to the ground like a piece of trash. His only hope was to see to it that existence itself did not render itself asunder further. Carver decided the best way to go about this was to buy shoes and a shirt and pair of pants to match them. In the comfort of a cool new outfit he could properly do the task that had been assigned to him by the great forces that guided this mixed-up universe of ours. He was destined to be the savior of this world, but he really needed to buy that new outfit.

"Carver!" Lor suddenly called.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you narrating to yourself in the third person?"

"Was I doing that out loud?" Carver asked a little sheepishly.

"Enough of that, I need your help in fixing Tino so pay attention, got it?"

"I'll try my best."

"Destined to be savior of the world… ridiculous," Lor scoffed.

Carver buried his face in his hands.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"Your rosy cheeks, your dark brown hair and the way it shimmers in the moonlight, your wild smile, the intoxicating smell of your perfume and shampoo, how you laugh at my bad jokes, the way you make villains in tights cry, and of course your beautiful eyes. I could go on about everything I love about you but it would take forever, my lady," Tino gushed.

Rena giggled, maybe even Tee-heed, at Tino.

"Aren't you the kind one?"

"But it's true! It really is," Tino said defensive of his reply.

"Okay, okay. I'm not one to turn down a sincere compliment. So what do you want to do?"

"I want to gaze into your eyes, lose myself in them and never be found," Tino replied with a flourish of his hand.

Rena smiled.

"You are such a romantic. You must have to fight the girls off with a stick."

"I was quite the playboy, but you have reined in my wild spirit, my lady," Tino responded his mind obviously not functioning properly.

"I am so lucky."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Tish strode along the streets of Bahia Bay headed toward the beach. She figured it best to forget her problem in an order of chili cheese fries from the Snack Shack. The confidence of her walk belied the troubled conscience inside her. It was not like Tish to ditch her friends and the feeling it gave her was weird.

"No wonder Carver eats so much. It all makes sense now. When you act inconsiderate food is the only thing that seems appealing. But then I guess that begs the question as to why Lor doesn't eat as much as Carver. I guess I don't have this all figured out," Tish thought.

The Snack Shack now lay dead ahead with no one standing around in line. In fact the whole area seemed a bit deserted, but then it was getting late in the day. Tish thought nothing of it and went right up to buy herself some chili cheese fries and a chug-a-freeze to wash them down.

"You're by yourself today? That seems odd usually there is at least one of your other friends with you," the Snack Shack guy commented.

"Yeah, well, they apparently have better things to do with their time," Tish responded with little enthusiasm.

"I see…" the Snack Shack guy said.

Tish got her fries and drink and headed inside to eat. There were two kids, a boy and a girl, inside sitting at one of the tables. They were kids Tish knew to see but she had never talked to them. She often wondered why that was since she saw them and so many other kids all the time at various events. It was almost as if the whole seventh grade worked as a whole rather than as individuals.

"Hmmm, maybe I should go over and talk to them. They look friendly enough. Plus, it could take my mind off of the guys for a little while," Tish thought.

Tish placed her order down at the table she and her friends usually sat at, and turned to go to speak with the other kids. She stopped in her tracks as the girl in the pair pounded the table.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe Patricia ditched us. She always wants us to help her and help others out, constantly talking about the right thing to do and listening to your conscience. Now here Tony is in clear need of our help and she refuses! I just don't understand it, Craven," the girl said.

"I know, Laura, I feel the same way, but I guess it's up to us now to help, Tony. I don't like it, but we have to do it. The problem is where do we start? Usually, Patricia does all of the thinking."

"Yeah, you're right. Plus, it's hard to think straight when I'm boiling over Patricia's attitude. Man, I really feel like smacking her one, just to see if it would bring her to her senses."

"Maybe we would think better if we got ourselves another couple orders of the broccoli and cheese. My hunger pains aren't helping me think either."

"Hunger pains? But you just had 2 orders of carrot sticks, 2 bowls of tomato soup, a salad, and order of tofu. How could you possibly be hungry after all of that?"

"Because I'm always hungry for some broccoli and cheese. It might be my absolute favorite food, it's delicious."

"You're hopeless, Craven. Utterly hopeless."

Tish sat back down at the table.

"Ehhh, maybe it's best that I not go to talk with them. They sound a bit too familiar for me, familiar to the point of this just being plain weird. Maybe I'll take my food out onto the ledge," Tish thought.

The sun was beginning to set in the west and it made for a breathtaking array of colors in the sky. The beauty of nature made Tish smile as she took up a seat on the concrete ledge. She faced outward toward the water rocking her feet back and forth into the air.

"Yeah, this is much better. See now if I went to help Tino I would be missing this absolutely magnificent sunset. I think this justifies myself, right? Of course."

Tish beamed a little more but then her cheery face drooped suddenly with a sigh.

"I'm justifying myself to myself, yyyyyeah I have a lot of confidence."

Tish continued looking out to the water slowly eating her food trying her best to avoid any and all negative thoughts.

"Aww, nuts," she sighed.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Carver and Lor stood looking at the door to Tino's room mentally preparing themselves for the challenge before them.

"Okay, now we know something is wrong with Tino but we aren't sure what. He could be scared, hurt, angry, depressed, hungry, tired, or maybe he's just bloated. It doesn't really matter what he is since we are both equally unqualified for any of those situations so we'll handle them all the same way, strong arm style," Lor said.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe we should be discreet and comforting, ya know, something like Tish would do," Carver commented.

"Well, Tish isn't here. She backed out of this one so we're going with my plan now, no ifs, ands, or buts."

"Hey how come I don't get a say in this?"

"Because your plan involved you buying new clothes and that's just crazy, but not quite as crazy as you being the savior of the world."

"Okay, forget I asked and let's never bring that up again."

"All right then, here we go, on three. One… Two… Three!"

Lor threw the door open and jumped inside ready to Ah-ha! However, she was dumbfounded as she jumped in and saw Tino sleeping standing up. The very sight boggled Lor's mind and it made her sit down.

"How is he doing that?" Lor whispered.

"I don't know, but that is quite a feat. Looks like a great way to keep wrinkles out of your clothes if you sleep in them though."

Lor shook her head violently.

"I have to focus! I can't let this odd sleeping arrangement play mind games with me."

Lor slapped her face a bit to get herself situated.

"Checkmate," Carver muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lor shot.

Carver simply looked away and whistled.

"Whatever. I guess we should just wake him up. That shouldn't be any trouble at all… HEY TINO!" Lor bellowed like only she could for a 12 year old girl.

Carver dropped to the ground holding his ears but Tino remained asleep unfazed.

Lor waved her hand in front of Tino's face. No reaction.

"I can't believe it. He didn't even move. How could that possibly be?"

"What? I can't hear you! I think I might be deaf!" Carver said.

"Real funny, Carv. Stop acting like a child and help out."

Carver stood up and dusted himself off. He moved in front of Tino and cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck.

"Watch and learn, Lor. I'll show you how it's done."

Carver grabbed Tino by the shoulders and gave him a vigorous shaking while saying his name as fast as humanly possible. Tino's head shifted back and forth from the shaking but other than that there was no movement at all. His deep sleep continued on. Lor clapped her hands sarcastically.

"Wow, I wish I had had a notebook here to take notes in."

Carver grumbled and stepped aside.

"Well, what are we gonna do? This seems to be more than an ordinary nap. He just won't wake up. I'm not sure if we can do this," he commented.

Lor held up her hand and then left the room for a moment. Carver raised his eye brow wondering where she had just gone. Within moments Lor was back in the room but now she was carrying a cup of water.

"Ya know if this works, I don't think Tino is going to be all that happy," Carver commented.

"Well he should have thought about that before he decided to take an afternoon coma."

"Riiiiiight."

Lor aimed and then hurled the entire cup of water directly at Tino's face. It splashed all over him soaking his face, hair, and shirt, but it still failed to remove Tino from his slumber. He just stood there with water dripping al over.

Lor threw the cup against the ground out of frustration.

"Face it, Lor. There's nothing we can do. This sleep of Tino's is just too much for us to handle."

"No, I still have one last trick up my sleeve. I didn't want to have to resort to this but it looks like I have no other choice. This is the move that works on all my brothers. It's a patented MacQuarrie technique passed down through the generations. Now I'm afraid I'm gonna have to use it on Tino."

"And what exactly would this move be?"

"A wedgie. And from the looks of it I think I'm gonna have to go all out and use an atomic wedgie."

Carver grimaced just thinking about it.

"That poor, poor pair of briefs. What did they do to deserve this?" he lamented.

"I'm pretty sure this will be a lot worse for Tino than for his underwear."

Lor pulled her sleeves up, rubbed her hands together, and took a deep breath.

"It's go time."

Downstairs, Ms. Tonitini looked up from her tea and paper as an earth shattering yell tore through her house.

Tino stood there with his underwear up to the middle of his back with the elastic torn off in Lor's hand, but still he slept.

"Carver, why did you yell like that?"

"The tearing of the clothes, it was just too horrible, I couldn't help it!" Carver said.

Lor shook her head.

"Well now I'm out of ideas. The atomic wedgie didn't work, and that's the best tool in the book! No boy is supposed to be able to withstand it. I really, really hate to do it, but I have to admit defeat."

"Yeah, me too. It's just too-" Carver stopped mid sentence.

"What is it, Carv?"

"This poster, when did Tino get it? I don't remember it ever being here before," Carver said drawn to the wondrous sight.

"You're right. I don't remember it either I guess it's new. A bunch of women, eh? I certainly hope Tino doesn't take after you."

"Yeah, right, after me."

"Carver? You okay? Hey, snap out of it, Carver! Don't go losing yourself over some girls on a poster."

Carver shook the cobwebs from his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Whatever, let's go. There's nothing else we can do here."

Carver agreed and they both headed downstairs.

"Hey, you two, is everything okay? I heard some screaming earlier," Tino's mom called from the kitchen.

The two kids walked out to talk with her.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just lost our cool for a moment, that's all," Lor answered.

"Oh that's good. So any luck solving the mystery of the sleeping Tino?"

"Nope, we tried several methods and we just couldn't get him to come around. Tino is in one heck of a sleep. I mean he's sleeping standing up! That still confuses me."

"Sleeping standing up? I wonder if he's become a narcoleptic," Tino's Mom commented.

Lor gasped. "Do you really think he's doing drugs!"

Tino's mom paused for a moment then turned to Carver.

"So yeah, this seems to be quite a problem."

"I definitely agree. He is completely out of it. I just don't understand how someone could sleep that soundly."

"Well, actually, I have an idea as to what might be happening, but it's kinda crazy."

"Any ideas would probably be helpful."

"Well I think that this might have something to do with that new poster of Tino's, the one with all of the women on it. I get a bad feeling from it."

"I see… Have you had any seafood casserole recently?" Carver asked.

Tino's Mom narrowed her eyes.

"I was just asking."

"Well, it's the only thing I can come up with. I see that poster today and Tino starts acting weird today. I think it's just logical."

"Right, this is a difficult problem to figure out."

"Maybe if you had a third person to bounce ideas off of this might not be so bad."

"Yeah, well, Tish decided to sit this one out. I bet she's living it up somewhere without a care in the world," Lor said throwing her arms up in the air.

"That doesn't sound like Tish. Did you guys try talking with her? I bet she's feeling pretty bad about not being here."

Lor scoffed.

"Trust me on this. You should start with trying to get Tish back and then worry about Tino. If you just talk to her I'm sure you can work things out."

Lor sighed.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. We're out of ideas, anyway, though I hate the idea of having to beg."

"It's not begging, Lor. It's reasoning."

"Right. C'mon, Carver, let's go. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day, starting with reasoning with Tish. One of my least favorite things in the world, which is why you'll have to be there."

Carver sighed. "Right, right. I gotcha."

Lor and Carver said goodbye to Tino's Mom and then left for their respective homes. Ms. Tonitini took another sip of her tea and looked at her kitchen vacantly.

"I think I'll have to call upon my backup as well. I'll make sure to do that first thing in the morning," she thought and then went back to reading her paper.

End of Chapter Three

Well, there's finally a new chapter. I think I made good time and I'm pretty pleased with the result. Hopefully, both of those will become trends but who knows. I don't really have anything else to say, and even what I did say was pretty lame so I'll stop now. Read, review, you know the usual nonsense down here.


End file.
